


Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed & Something Blue

by ConfessionsOfALawStudent



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Comfort, Emotional, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-05 07:30:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18824026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConfessionsOfALawStudent/pseuds/ConfessionsOfALawStudent
Summary: Based on last nights emotional episode - a conversation between Charity & Lisa with Vanessa being supportive af with Charity - the emotional fic no one asked for - enjoy





	Something Old, Something New, Something Borrowed & Something Blue

Vanessa was sat in her and Charity’s bedroom comforting Charity who was still lightly sobbing in her arms. They had shut the pub early but not explained to people why. Chas was being comforted by Paddy in the living room.

*knock knock*

“Charity, I’m just gonna move you off of me so I can go answer that, but I’m still here”, Vanessa explained as Charity gave her a tired smile in response and moved to get under their duvet whilst Vanessa opened the door.

“Lisa hi, is everything okay”

“I need to talk to Charity”

“Come in Lisa”

Lisa walked through Vanessa and Charity’s bedroom door. 

“I can give you two a minute if you want”

“No stay please Ness”

Vanessa sat back down next to Charity on their bed whilst Lisa sat facing them both.

“Charity love, don’t worry about Belle, she will come round eventually, shes just upset and angry, she needs time to process everything and calm down. Please don’t feel guilty for not telling the others, I told you over everyone else because I knew you could be strong and keep it together in front of people. You and Belle aren’t that different you know. She’s strong, feisty, funny, loving, caring and sometimes downright annoying, but I’ve never stopped loving you both”.

“Lisa, loving and caring? You have met me right?” Charity asks laughing lightly

“Yeah but from what you told me about Johnny & Vanessa when we were in Scotland, there’s no denying that you’ve got a soft spot for them both that runs miles deep inside of you”.

Vanessa just looks at them both and presses a kiss to Charity’s temple and throws Lisa a teary smile.

“Lisa, you’ve been like a mother to me, getting me out of trouble when Ive gotten myself into it, and in my case, thats a lot of times, stopped me from getting into scrapes so many times I’ve lost count, you’ve always looked after me, us as a family, you’ve always been the glue thats held us all together when we’ve needed it. Lisa you are one of a kind, so thank you for being everything I needed”, Charity spoke with sincerity.

“Well you can be the glue that holds them all together, yeah you’ve made mistakes in the past but they don’t define you, you are a fantastic person, and you don’t give yourself credit for that. Under all that bravado and sarcasm is a wonderful, sweet person who is only seen by those who matter, the family, thank you for being a brilliant parental figure to our Belle and looking after her and you Vanessa, thanks for everything you do for Belle also. This illness has robbed me of my future so I want to enjoy every part of the present whilst I can”. 

Charity pulled Lisa into a hug and was the longest hug Charity has ever been part of, but she was glad to be hugging her.

“Lisa you don’t have to thank me for looking after Belle, it what we do we look out for our own and protect them”. 

“I came to give you this”, Lisa stated breaking the hug and taking out a medium square box out of her pocket and handed it to Charity.

“Thank’s Lis”, Charity said accepting the gift from Lisa.

“I have to get going as I’m a little tired but I’m sure Vanessa will take care of you. I love you both”, Lisa said getting up and making her way to the bedroom door.

“Lis, we love you too and always will, take care”, Charity replied before Lisa smiled at them before closing the door. 

“Wow, you Dingles don’t half pull at the heartstrings sometimes”, Vanessa said wiping away tears.

“Yeah, its part of our charm that, it makes you fall madly in love with us before we do something idiotic that you’re too deep into the relationship to escape our sometimes idiotic behaviour” , Charity explained laughing slightly. 

Vanessa smiled and kissed Charity quick

“So, you gonna open it?”

Charity just nodded and opened the box. There was a blue butterfly broach and a handwritten note tucked underneath it.

The note read:

Charity,

Zac bought this for me the day before our wedding many years ago,   
I want you to wear it on yours and Vanessa’s wedding day,  
It’s something thats old from me,   
New for you,  
Borrowed from me  
And Blue too.  
Sometimes having traditions are the secret to long and happy marriages,  
So I want to wish you all the luck and happiness in the world and Vanessa,  
Good luck love, you’re going to need it.  
Can’t wait to see you get wed, and attend a proper Dingle knees up afterwards  
All my love,

Lisa. 

“I mean how can you not love that woman, shes honestly so amazing”

“She’s the best babe, and no one will ever come close, ever”, Charity replied smiling for the first time since they broke the news to the rest of the family. 

“What did you say to Lisa about me and Johnny?”, Vanessa asked curiously.

“She asked where you were as she presumed we were joined at the hip because in her words ‘we can never keep our hands off each other’”, Charity rolled her eyes sarcastically. “I then told her about the whole restaurant incident that happened whilst you were drunk and your other drunken antics that day, then I said that I was excited about the wedding but more excited about the marriage because I could then proudly tell people you are my wife and that makes me so unbelievably happy because I adore you and, Johnnybobs too, and she said that Johnny is perfect for our family, this sweet, mischievous ball of energy that you can’t help but love after I explained how much we discuss the finer points of Paw Patrol with each other, that and how much time I spend chasing him round that bloody park. I showed her the pictures of our trip to Ireland, she said that Johnny looks like he’s always been a part of the family as he was so at home wrapped around me. That’s pretty much all we talked about in terms of us. 

Vanessa smiled and simply replied with; “I love you, Charity”, before bringing them together in a slow but meaningful kiss. 

After sharing the kiss, Charity pulled them apart, “Vanessa will you be my something new.”

“Always and forever babe”.


End file.
